


What the hell does 'faff' mean?

by ActiveAgression



Series: Soulmate's Thoughts Universe [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gavin's Dictionary, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, sort of horribly adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActiveAgression/pseuds/ActiveAgression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where your soulmate's thoughts are randomly projected onto your skin, Michael's caught the weird end of the stick.</p><p>[Not a single word on Michael’s arm has ever not been in English exactly, but sometimes he thinks his soulmate’s just making words up.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the hell does 'faff' mean?

Michael’s always been a little upset with his words to be honest. They’re just… weird. Always have been, from the moment they appeared curling around his forearm on his fourteenth birthday to now, when they happily spell out a word that Michael isn’t sure even exists in the English language. 

It’s not like the boy (and it’s definitely a boy; the amount of time he thinks about his cock is unbelievable) doesn’t know how to speak English, because he does – he does it all the time. Not a single word on Michael’s arm has ever not been in English exactly but sometimes he thinks his soulmate’s just making words up. 

Like what the hell does ‘faff’ mean? 

Michael’s even looked it up and he’s pretty sure it’s not a word but there it is again, appearing in the middle of a completely normal sentence like it belongs there somehow. 

“Just got to faff about on here… twelve hours…” 

Michael grinds his teeth as he watches the words shift and move away into something else… that happens to be the lyrics to ‘Barbie Girl’ if he’s not mistaken. 

He shoves his long sleeve back down, covering up the vaguely green words with black cotton – a little less distracting from his editing which always takes a little bit longer when he can feel his words shifting constantly like they have been for the last couple of days.  
Briefly there was something about packing and then the word rooster about fifty times intermingled with words like ‘top’ and ‘spiffy’ and oddly enough, ‘chuffed.’  
It’s all a bunch of nonsense and Michael hates it, fairly certain no one else’s words are quite so chaotic. It’s not like you can control which thoughts you end up sharing with your soulmate but Michael’s seen Ryan’s words before and they may not have been cute or anything but they were at least actual words. 

Sometimes Michael sees Geoff’s words and hates him a little bit because his are always so nice, things like, ‘love him’ or ‘I could hold his hand’ or ‘tattoos’.  
It’s pretty much a fact that after you meet your soulmate or at least get within proximity your words change from random thoughts to mostly thoughts they have about you, not necessarily all of them but enough that random thoughts don’t really make it through anymore.  
Geoff already has his soulmate, sitting with him in the Achievement Hunter office right now, laughing and animatedly telling him a tale from his adventure into the kitchen. It’s cute really and Michael glares at them both from overtop his computer because he wants that, not whatever the fuck is going on with his arm.  
He checks, groans and pushes his sleeve back into place where the words prickle his skin until he looks again and sees two words that he never would have expected to be there. 

‘Be happy,’ his wrist tells him. 

For the next half hour as he edits Michael concentrates wholeheartedly on thinking ‘fuck off’ over and over again until he’s pretty sure there’s no way in hell his idiot soulmate didn’t get it. 

The next day when Michael walks into the office, there’s a pile of long limbs in his chair, slouched down and chatting excitedly in the weirdest accent Michael’s ever heard to Geoff.  
Michael’s steps don’t even falter, he strides over about as casual as casual gets and tells the idiot in his chair to, “Get out of my fucking chair.”  
The guy does so, tripping from the seat and gawking up at Michael from his new place on the floor. He’s wearing a t-shirt and Michael actively averts his eyes from the words shifting over his bicep after he sees ‘he’s’ at the start. Even this guy has seen his soulmate before Michael has, and he looks about sixteen. 

“Adopted a kid Geoff?” he asks as he slides into his now vacant chair, ignoring the lanky limbed teenager at his feet.  
The teenager himself splutters and gets to his feet, almost slipping again on the way up. 

Geoff smiles toothily back at Michael, “Nah this is me and Jack’s new Brit. Arrived yesterday.”

“The one working for us?”

“Yeah.” 

“But he’s what? Fifteen, sixteen?” Michael asks, amused when the boy goes bright red in outrage. The words on his arm have changed from whatever they were into, ‘what a fucking idiot.’ Michael couldn’t agree more. 

“Look here you absolute git! I’m twenty four years old and too jetlagged to deal with your minging gob!” 

Michael stares, partially bewildered about what had actually just come out of the Brit’s mouth but mostly his minds just stuck in a constant loop of ‘holy shit. It’s him. It’s him. It’s him!’ which he quickly stops thinking as the words appear on the bare arm before him. 

It becomes ‘stop’ briefly before changing to ‘actually kind of hot.’ Michael blushes as he sees them come up and violently tries to deny thinking that in his mind but the words don’t change and Geoff goes ‘huh’ beside him. 

“What?” the Brit asks, focus diverted and Michael wants to dive for his wrist, wants to see what the boy thinks of him but he refrains and watches Geoff gesture to the boy’s arm. 

“Gavin, they weren’t like that yesterday,” he comments and the Brit looks down, looks shocked and brings his entire arm up to his face to stare at the words. 

“They’re about me!” Gavin says excitedly, “and they aren’t bad… not quite top either but not shite!” 

“Maybe it’s someone here,” Geoff suggests, amusement evident in his tone. 

“Gotta be!” Gavin agrees and Michael tries to sink into his chair and disappear. It doesn’t work and instead he pretends to be uninterested in the conversation, words itching under his sleeve.  
Gavin’s searching the room with wide hopeful eyes and catches sight of Ryan in the doorway who falters where he stands and waves awkwardly at the manic grin fixed on him. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be my soulmate would ya?” Gavin calls and Ryan flushes, pulls his shirt away from his chest a little to check and calls back, “not unless you are very intently thinking about GTA right now.” 

Gavin deflates a little, turning back to face Geoff who shrugs and says, “what are they like?” 

‘Shit!’ Michael thinks and smacks himself inwardly as the words change but Gavin’s pulled up a chair and he’s not looking so Michael thinks about his grandma, studying the Brit intently until the words, ‘bite his skin’ come up and Michael stares in aghast horror. That was not at all his intention.  
Gavin notices the look, brings his arm back up and laughs, shrugging apologetically at Michael as he covers the words with his hand. It’s sort of stupid looking, like he’s giving himself a one armed hug. 

“Something naughty?” Ryan asks from where he’s taken a seat at his desk and Gavin nods awkwardly. 

“So… uh,” Gavin starts and Michael wonders if leaving would seem suspicious.  
“Normally the thoughts I get from him are angry, lots of swear words and sarcastic comments about everything,” he says and Geoff raises his eyebrows but doesn’t turn to stare at Michael, not like Ryan does anyway – leaning around where Gavin’s perched to gape at him, mouthing what looks like ‘you?’ at him while completely ignoring Michael’s death glare. He tries to get across how much he’d like to shove a scimitar through Ryan’s chest through expression alone and fears it doesn’t work out as well as he’d hoped when Ryan just grins at him. 

“He’s um.. he’s…” Gavin trails off and peeks under his hand at his arm before removing the cover and revealing, ‘going to fucking murder him’ with an odd look.  
“I don’t think he likes me very much,” Gavin finishes, looking put out and a little pouty. 

“Nah,” Ryan says from over his shoulder, “he doesn’t like me very much is all.”  
Gavin swivels his chair around. Michael tries not to think about how attractive he looks from behind and fails. 

“What do you – “ Gavin asks but cuts himself off to look back at his arm and then he whirls around to face Michael.  
“It’s you!” he accuses and Michael cringes as he reads the words, ‘looks nice from behind too,’ directly from Gavin’s bicep. 

“Uh,” Michael says intelligibly and thinks ‘fuck it,’ pulling back his own sleeve in time to see, ‘pretty mouth,’ fade into, ‘brilliant wrapped round my knob.’  
Gavin stares and stutters and goes a nice shade of pink while Michael simply grins down at his words, words that are finally – finally! – About him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's like adorable crap. Crap that is adorable. I'm gonna make a whole bunch of different ways this type of soulmate identifying mark works out... i just know it.


End file.
